Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to communications networks and more particularly to supporting multiple message notifications across various platforms or devices.
Today it is very common, and probably the norm, for an individual to have and regularly use a number of communications devices of different types that communicate via a variety of different media. For example, an individual may, on a daily basis, use a number of different telephones such as a work line a home line, one or more cell phones, etc. Additionally, this same individual may have and use a number of other communications devices and/or media such as one or more email accounts, one or more instant message accounts, etc. that are accessible through any of a number of different devices such as personal computers various portable devices, and/or other network attached devices that communicate via the Internet or other network.
While the availability of these devices helps people stay in touch and communicate, it can present problems. For one, an individual using a number of communication devices may not be in constant or even regular use of one or more of these devices. For example, an individual may not carry his cell phone or Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) with him when he is in his office. Therefore, messages to these devices may go unnoticed by the user for an extended period of time. This leaves a caller or originator of the message to wait for the recipient of the message to notice and return the message. In other cases, an originator of a message may try other devices, such as the individuals work phone number, cell phone number, home number, different email or instant message addresses, etc. However, this leaves the originator with a number of different numbers and or addresses to try. This is burdensome and perhaps annoying to the originator. Further, the originator may know only one number or address associated with a particular individual and may be unaware of the individuals other numbers and/or addresses.
Currently, there is no way for a caller or originator of a message to place a single call or send a single message to one of a recipients devices that will notify the recipients other devices of the message. That is, an originator cannot place a call or send an email message to one of a recipients devices that causes all of the recipient's other devices, some or all of which the originator may be unaware of, to ring or give some indication of the message. Hence, there is a need for methods and systems that allow for cross-platform message notification.